


The Ghost of The Dragon House

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, For the Jonsa Halloweek, He is a ghost, Not Related, One Shot, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: Every night Sansa returned to the house to spend the dark hours with him. They would talk for hours about everything and anything at all; he told her he wished to ease the pain her sickness gave her and she told him she wished to ease the pain his loneliness did.





	The Ghost of The Dragon House

**Author's Note:**

> One shot created for the day two of the Jon x Sansa Halloween Week on Tumblr

It was a chilly morning of October when the Starks arrived to their new house in The Wall, the small and picturesque town was recommended to Ned and his wife Catelyn for its tranquility and for the renowned neurosurgeon Aemon Targaryen, the latter they needed dearly for their daughter Sansa who suffered from brain cancer. At the age of eighteen the girl had already experienced radiation and chemotherapy in order to shrink her tumor; she suffered through the awful pains and nasty vomits, her skin had dried up and her limbs had ached, she had lost all of her hair and saw it grow back slowly until now it rested below her chin.

And yet the tumor was still part of her.

So after exhausting every other resource, her parents had found Doctor Targaryen, the only one of them all who had agreed to perform a surgery to remove the tumor from her brain. Sansa and her family were to stay in The Wall for three weeks while all the needed studies were performed on her before the good doctor could operate her.

Sansa knew how much hope her parents and all her family put in that doctor, knew that they dreamed for the surgery to work and for her to be normal once again but deep down inside she knew it wasn’t likely that the surgery worked and if she was being honest, after living with her cancer for three years she was too tired to keep fighting, it was probably a selfish thought but she was now more than ready to finally rest. 

The house was in a nice neighborhood and it was a two stories Victorian style home, painted with the brightest white and with gauzy white curtains blowing in the wind, it would have been an idyllic place if it weren’t for the house resting next to it; a place that had probably been pretty once upon a time but now it only looked like one of those haunted houses that appeared on the movies Bran loved to watch, a once red dragon was painted in the crest at the top of it and she felt a chill ran down her spine when she spotted it.

Sansa stood in front of this house and a deep sense of sadness invaded her, she didn’t know why but the pain she felt was so crippling she thought she might faint; she even heard someone whispering her name but dismissed it as her brain playing tricks on her like it sometimes did.

That first day on their new home Sansa and her family had dinner all together, gathered around their new mahogany table, they all smiled and joked around and the hope in the air had never been so strong. Later that night Sansa was sitting on the chair in front of her dressing table when she heard her name being called again, a chill ran down her spine at the sound and she took a hand to her chest in a try to steady her beating heart.

“Stop this nonsense Sansa” She murmured to herself, hating her sickness for making her hear and see things that weren’t there “Just a few more weeks and everything will change” She tried to reassure herself thought she didn’t really believe what she was saying.

As she approached to close her window she let out a startled gasp, from where she was standing she could see the abandoned house and there in the upstairs window was a man staring at her. Sansa was about to shout for her parents when the figure on the window disappeared and with tears in her eyes she went to bed, once more cursing the tumor rotting her brain.

That night Sansa dreamt of a strange man; he had dark hazel eyes and dark curls that fell across his forehead, he wore a black coat with the dragon crest blazing on the front and cried out for her when a blade pierced through his chest; she woke up sweating like crazy and with the sound of his voice still in her ears.

* * *

On the third day Sansa decided to stop being a chicken and snuck out of her house in the middle of the night to go explore the house next door, after all she was convinced it was all her mind playing with her because of her disease. She climbed the back fence in the way her brother Robb taught her to do when they were little and used a rock to break one of the windows in the back so she was able to sneak inside.

Once she stepped inside an eerie feeling invaded her; she had heard her brother Rickon telling her mom people in his new school said The Dragon House was haunted but she didn’t believe it. Haunted houses existed only in movies… or at least that what she was telling herself as she climbed the creaking stairs to the second floor.

The sound of a door opening downstairs had her raising a hand to her chest and cursing softly “Don’t be a child Sansa, this is only in your imagination” but as she finished speaking a heavy weight settled in her stomach and her body ran cold.

Because there was a hand touching her arm, or at least that’s how it felt.

“Who are you?” A soft velvety voice whispered behind her and Sansa closed her eyes in fear “Why did you call me?”

“Call you?” Sansa stuttered and felt the person behind her moving until he was in front of her, his hand still touching her elbow softly, almost in an ethereal way.

“When you stepped out of that car” He said “Your spirit called to mine” She could feel him moving his face closer to hers so she scrunched her eyes even more tightly “Who are you?”

“My name is Sansa”

“Open your eyes for me”

“No”

She heard something akin to a chuckle “Open your eyes for me, sweet girl” She had no idea why she listened to it but there was something in that voice that made her open her eyes and when she did she was met with the man who had haunted her dreams for the last three days.

“It is you” She breathed out “I’ve dreamed of you”

A deep sadness seemed to invade his features “I cannot dream anymore but if I did it would have been of you” Sansa felt her chest expanding with his words, her body shaking from a very different reason.

“Who are you?” She was the one to ask the question this time.

“Who am I?” A frown appeared on his face as he spoke, his feet moved and he started walking in circles around her “I am nothing anymore but I used to be a great soldier”

Sansa felt her blood ran cold at his answer “You are dead?” Her voice dripped with fear as she threw a sideway glance to his moving form.  So Rickon’s friends had been right and the house was indeed haunted… or perhaps this was all a machination of her brain, Sansa truly didn’t know what to believe anymore.

“Do not fear me sweet girl” His voice sounded almost pained to her ears “Not you” His hand rose to caress her cheek, to Sansa it didn’t feel like a corporeal touch more like a feeling, warmth engulfing her whenever his hand touched her skin.

“What happened to you?” She asked in an almost breathless voice; involuntarily her body leaned into his ethereal form without knowing why and she let herself be embraced by the warm and light that seemed to emanate from him.

“I was betrayed by one of my own and murdered in this exact same house” An edge of bitterness was heard on his voice but more than anything he just sounded sad.

“How long was that?”

“Too many years to count”

A deep sense of sadness invaded her at thinking of him, lonely and miserable in this wretched house “And you’re still here…”

“Aye, I am trapped, unable to move on”

“But why?” She asked and gazed into his eyes when he stood in front of her. They were the color of chocolate and stared at her with such warmness it made her toes tingle.

He shook his head softly, curls moving around “That I do not know”

“I am sorry” She said truthfully, she vowed in that moment to make something to change this man’s sad existence. Maybe this was what her purpose in life was, to help this poor soul reach peace.

“Don’t be” He answered as he took a lock of vibrant red hair between his pale hands “Don’t be”

Sansa stayed the entire night with him and parted once the first sun rays appeared on the sky. She slept through almost the whole day, worrying her parents who believed her tiredness had something to do with her health. Whenever Sansa was awake she couldn’t concentrate, she couldn’t stop thinking about the poor man, whose name was Jon, who was all alone in there. Sometimes she even believed he could stare at her from where he was in the house.

The days passed and every night Sansa returned to the house to spend the dark hours with him. They would talk for hours about everything and anything at all; he told her he wished to ease the pain her sickness gave her and she told him she wished to ease the pain his loneliness did.

With each new day Sansa grew more attached to the lonely spirit of the Dragon House and she feared for the day when he reached peace and disappeared of her life forever, she feared to not see his face again or too feel the warmness of his touch. Almost without realizing it Sansa had fallen in love with Jon and she knew he loved her too, she could see in the way he looked at her and in how pained he appeared to be whenever she left the house.

“I must go now” She said one particular morning when she had stayed too long. The sun was almost all up in the sky and Sansa knew that if she didn’t leave soon her mother would realize she had spent the night out.

“No, not yet please” He pleaded, his hand curling around her elbow in an attempt to keep her with him.

“But my family will start waking up soon” She told him softly, her eyes willing him to understand her predicament “I must go to them”

“No, you are mine!” His nostrils flared and his eyes shone with a fire she hadn’t seen before “You were meant to be only mine”

Instead of feeling afraid Sansa felt anger seething through her body at his outburst “I am not yours Jon!”

“Yes you are sweet girl” His tone softened and his eyes went back to the tender warmness that enchanted her “Forgive me for yelling at you… it’s just I’ve been so alone for so long” His lips curled at the sides in a sad gesture and Sansa couldn’t help herself from wrapping her arms around her ghostly form.

“I’m sorry Jon but I truly must go” Her eyes welled with tears as she released him.

He nodded sadly “I know”

Sansa didn’t return in the next couples of days; she feared she was getting too attached to Jon and wanted to regain some control over the situation. However every single day she wasn’t next to him was like a knife to hear heart, she missed him dearly, she wanted to hear his voice and to feel his warmth and sometimes she swore she could her him howling for her. After a while she realize she had known what true love was It was impossible for her to let it just go so on the morning of Halloween she vowed to return to Jon once again; what she didn’t anticipate was the fact that life had something else in store for her.

Sansa Stark died on all hallows eve when she suffered a respiratory failure product of the disease that ran in her body.  She was lying on her bed almost as if she was sleeping when her parents found her, she saw them cry and weep for her and her heart ached at the scene but she knew it was the way it was supposed to be.

“Time to go sweet girl” She heard Jon whisper behind her and felt his hand wrap around hers, finally feeling him completely.

“Go where?”

His hand squeezed hers and she lifted her head to stare into his smiling hazel eyes “There” Her eyes followed the direction of his movements and she was met with the most bright light she had ever seen. “It was you I was waiting for” He said before leaning down and kissing her softly, his lips touching hers for the very first time “You all along” She smiled into the kiss and afterwards they walked together into that light that offered nothing but warmness and calmness.

It was then that The Ghost of The Dragon House finally rested in peace.

 

 


End file.
